


Come morning light

by Saku015



Series: Hetalia Kisses [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Husbands, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A morning in the Nordic household.





	Come morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> 1\. Good morning.

The sun was barely climbed above the horizon when Tino opened his eyes. He didn’t understand who he woke up that early. Last night, he had to finish some paperwork, so he went to bed around 0 AM – to his husband’s dismay.

Tino groaned and turned towards the nightstand to look at the digital clock. When he saw that it was only 7 AM, he groaned once again. With the intention of sleeping back at least for three more hours, he turned back to his other side and let out a small, startled scream.

Instead of his husband’s sleeping face, he found himself face to face with two scary blue eyes, staring at him. It was really frightening that the other man ALWAYS woke up only a few seconds after him.

”G-good morning, Su-san!” Tino chirped and Sweden only nodded shortly. ”Why are you up so early?”

”Why are you?” The other country asked back and pulled the covers upper on Tino’s shoulder, so as to cover his whole body. ”You went bed late. You should sleep.”

’Answering to a question with a question is not fair, Su-san!’ Tino thought, but didn’t feel the strength to argue that early in the morning – or at all. ”I don’t know,” he admitted, covering his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn. ”I was planning to go back to sleep.”

Sweden pulled his partner closer and Tino snuggled up to his chest. The younger let out a content noise and wrapped his arms around the older man. A small smile appeared on the Nordic country’s lips and he pressed his lips to the other’s golden locks.

”You work too hard,” he chided Finland gently. ”You should rest more.”

”I’ve lots of paperwork to do, you know,” Tino pouted into the other man’s chest and he felt a chuckle rumbling up from there.

”You’re so small. You can get sick easily,” Sweden said, not paying any attention to the kick he got under the blankets. ”Plus, a kid needs his mother to be healthy as well.”

Finland felt his face burst into flames. He had no idea since when Sweden had referred Sealand as their child, but because of the fondness he had in his voice when he did, Tino’s heart swell with love and adoration.

”First wife, now mother… You can be so embarrassing, Su-san!” Tino mumbled and could not fight against the blush reaching his ears.

”But you love it,” Belward insisted and Tino couldn’t deny the truth. Suddenly, he felt as gently fingers touched his chin and raised it up. His gaze met with his husbands and the other placed a chaste kiss on his lips. ”Good morning, my beautiful wife!” The man whispered into his ear and Tino fell back asleep with a tiny smile on his lips.


End file.
